One More Day
by Redemtion13
Summary: Oh good, he had finally lost it. It had taken long enough. Meh, reality was for chumps, at least he could enjoy this fantasy.  SoMa
1. Chapter 1

Please Enjoy

* * *

><p>Soul sighed, shaking his shaggy white hair out of his eyes and looking at the dismal lunch he had managed to convince himself to buy. God he hated eating alone. Looking like a damn social outcast in the crowded mall. Tearing the wrapping from his sandwich he started to raise the unappetizing item to his lips before his will gave out and he dropped it back onto the tray with disgust. Shaking his head he grabbed the cookie and pushed off from the table. Still annoyed he took a savage bite of the cookie and began to exit the food court when he caught something in the corner of his eye. Freezing, he felt his pulse begin to race and his heart hammer against his chest.<p>

Ash blonde hair.

The flash of a black coat.

His hands curled into fists, pulverizing the cookie, as he refused to turn. Damnit he would not turn around. There was nothing there. He was just fucking imagining it. All that would happen is that he would turn around and see nothing. Just like every other time. He felt his knuckles pop from the strain he was putting on them. Biting his cheek he lifted his leg to continue forward, and instantly turned around, eyes searching vainly for something he knew wasn't going to be there.

"See?" he said softly to himself as his eyes traveled over the sea of people. "are you happy n…" he trailed off as his vision came to rest on a table where a pigtailed girl was sitting alone with her back to him. It was a large, long table. With the food court as busy as it was it should have been occupied. But one by one the patrons continued to pass it up, leaving the girl completely alone.

"Turn around." Soul screamed in his mind. "Turn around and go home. You need to leave, right now."

He didn't even try to stop himself as his legs began to propel him forward. Each step felt like an eternity even as he drew closer. Damnit his chest was tight. He couldn't breath. Why couldn't he breath? Why wasn't he leaving? It wasn't her. She was gone. It had to be her. Just turn around. No. Go back. Damnit why was this happening? Four years. Four years.

"Four years." He said aloud, stopping just out of reach of the girl. Her slim shoulders were bowed slightly as her head hung. A black jacket clung to her slender frame as the tails flowed out around her. Uncurling his hand he reached out only to find he couldn't raise his arm. He couldn't even move. Swallowing hard he forced his mouth to cooperate.

"Maka?" The name came out cracked. Unfamiliar on his tongue. Almost forgotten, but not.

He visibly winced as the girl suddenly sat up, shoulders thrusting back before she slowly began to turn. He couldn't breath. This couldn't be her. He was just being an idiot. The girl finished her rotation, young green eyes staring up into harsh red.

"Hello Soul."

Soul reared back, body losing its rigidity as he crashed to the floor. Fuck, he had finally lost it. He always thought it might happen, but he didn't think it was going to be this soon, or this public. He shut his eyes tight for a moment before opening them again. She was still there, staring, waiting patiently for him. Ignoring the looks he forced himself back to his feet and pulled himself into the chair next to her, studying her intently.

Damnit. It really was her.

"You're dead." He said flatly. Might as well live in the delusion as long as possible.

She nodded, eyes casting down. "Sorry."

"You look the same."

She looked back up. "You don't."

"Time will do that." He shrugged. God it shouldn't be this easy to talk to her like this. Did people even notice that he was talking to nothing? Or could other people see her? "Are you real?"

She shrugged, reaching out and touching a passerby. The man didn't even flinch as her hand passed through his chest as he continued past them. She turned back to Soul, a frown on her face. "I guess not."

"Great." Soul shook his head, part of him hoping she would just vanish, and another part desperately wishing she would never leave again. "So how did you get here?"

"I don't know." She said softly, watching the people around her mill about. "I didn't think you would be able to see me. No one else can. They can't hear me either."

"Do you have to go back?" Soul said, cursing his voice for cracking.

"I don't know." She repeated, eyes coming back to rest on him.

God he couldn't take those eyes staring at him like that. It was too much like before. He had worked so hard to push it away, to lock it down, and here she was tearing down those poorly constructed barriers like they were wet paper. He took in a deep, calming breath. He should simply stand up and leave. He should go home, take his medication, get into bed, and sleep until this was all just another hazy day. Just another memory in the lost sea that had become his mind. Just like he had let her become.

Standing up he let out a sigh as her eyes were cast down once again. He could just barely hear her let out a small "Sorry."

….Fuck it.

"Come on half pint." He felt a long forgotten crooked grin slip onto his face as he reached down and grabbed her under the arm. Even through her jacket he could feel the warm of her skin under his fingertips as he pulled her up from the chair with ease. She was so much lighter now too.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered in disbelief as he began to drag her behind him.

He shot her a grin over his shoulder. "What, do you think I'm just gonna let this go to waste?"

She stumbled behind him, phasing through person after person until she finally gained her footing enough to follow him without his guidance. "You could have just asked me to follow you."

"Now where is the fun in that?" Soul grinned down at her. Oh God, he was losing his mind and he didn't even care. He had her back. Even if it was just for a little bit, or just all in his head.

"Well, where are we going?" Maka asked, forced to jog slightly to keep up with Soul's much longer strides.

He shrugged, leading them out of the mall and into the sunshine of the day. "I dunno." He turned towards her. "Does it matter?"

Maka stared at him for a moment, a look of apprehension on her face before she let out a small giggle and leaned again him. "No."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.<p>

So this will just be short and sweet and to the point. 2 more chapters (about the same length) then it's done and I'll try to get back to my other stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Enjoy

* * *

><p>Soul stared up at the pale blue sky. He had given up on checking to see if Maka was there every few minutes and was now just enjoying the silence that was periodically broken by a laugh or a dog's bark. He could have gone insane, he reasoned as he heard some kids yell about during their game of tag. He was lying in the grass next to a die he had watched die almost four years ago.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Maka's voice drifted out softly and he could already tell she was looking at him. Looking at him with those eyes he had almost forgotten. Eyes that still could cut through them if he dared look back at her.

He turned his head, smiling at her inquisitive face. "You."

"Oh" her eyes cast down for a moment. "What about me?"

Soul looked back up at the sky. "I've missed you."

He felt her move tentatively before taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. God how could she feel this real? It wasn't right. He must have really gone off the deep end this time.

"I missed you too."

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as they fell back into silence. He wanted to find something, some kind of flaw, something that would prove she wasn't real. He wanted her to just slip away, to dissolve away and leave him just as she found him.

But he didn't.

He didn't want her to go again. Could he even take it? Oh, so when she left this time maybe he could just die too? No, she would be pissed if he did that. Did Maka-Chops still hurt when you didn't have a body?

She sat up as he took a shuddering breath. "How's everyone else?"

Soul jolted slightly as he was pulled out of the many ways he could simply end his life. Oh right, those thoughts weren't healthy. He was supposed to stop having those. "Oh, they are alright."

Maka pressed him as he sat up as well. "Soul!"

"Bah. Black*Star is dating Tsubaki. And Ki.."

"What?" Maka screamed, eyes lighting up. "Really?"

Oh right, she had died before Black*Star had matured. "Yeah, they've been dating for a couple of months now. Black*Star has really mellowed out, you should see it."

The smile on her face practically broke his heart as she nodded even though they both knew it would never happen. "What about Kid and Liz and Patti?"

"Liz and Patti are still just kinda taking care of Kid, but he's been getting a lot better with his OCD, getting ready to take over for his dad you know."

Maka nodded, the smile still on her lips as she leaned forward and poked him in the chest. "And what about you. What have you been doing?"

Soul opened his mouth, but no sound came out. What had he been doing for the last four years? Nothing worth mention came to mind. "Nothing."

Maka narrowed her eyes as she pulled herself up to his height. "You must have done something."

He shrugged. "Not really."

Her smile began to slip away into a frown before she perked up. Jumping to her feet she dusted off the grass that didn't cling to her skirt. In fact she didn't even leave an indention in the ground Soul noted with a slightly crazed grin. Oh, he had definitely gone crazy. He looked up at Maka was staring at him expectantly with her hand held out. Well, he had already committed to the fantasy, might as well keep running with it. Taking her hand he let her haul him up to his feet before she started off. Shaking his head he quickly followed after her.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure." She stated smartly drawing a chuckle from him. "But it's going to be something."

"What kind of something?" he asked in amusement as his longer stride began to pull him ahead of her. With a huff she began to run ahead of him when he snatched her hand and held on loosely, keeping her next to him. Safe.

"I said I'm not sure." She repeated, beginning to swing their entwined hands with a frown once again found it's way to her face.

"S'wrong with you?"

"We shouldn't do that." Maka sighed, glancing down at their hands even as her small fingers tightened around his.

"Why not?" Soul asked, looking down at her. She was so much smaller than he remembered. It was so strange. Like a mirror straight to the past.

"Because." Maka looked around at the people walking past them. "It looks like your holding hands with nobody."

He shrugged. "You're not nobody. And who gives a damn what other people think. I'm already talking to myself, what's holding hands with ghosts?"

Her frown cracked as a smile slipped onto her face and she gripped his hand tighter, moving closer to him. "Soul?"

"Hmm?" he asked as they one again continued walking.

"If I told you what I wanted do to, would you do it? No matter what?"

"No matter what?"

"Yeah." She said softly. "You have to promise before I ask you."

"That means I'm not going to like this."

"Promise?"

He let out a sigh. There was no use arguing. Alive or dead he was going to do whatever she asked him to. "I promise."

"Good." Maka smiled, tugging on his hand again and leading them down the street.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. (Also, what story should I update next after this is done?)<p>

One more chapter, might be longer might be shorter. I dunno, I'll have it done soon (tomorrow?)


	3. Chapter 3

Please Enjoy

* * *

><p>"No" Soul said simply, beginning to turn away when Maka tugged on his hand, a determined line set into her mouth.<p>

"You promised!"

"You tricked me." He gritted out.

"You promised!"

"Well I didn't think you meant that" he gestured to the store before them, arms dropping down to his side as a gaggle of pedestrians stopped to look at him. He bared his teeth. "The hell are you looking at?"

As they quickly scampered away in a fear a smirk flitted to his face only to be replaced by a grimace as a book crashed over the top of his head. Rearing back he glared down at Maka who was glaring right back.

"How?" he shook his head. "How did you still have a book? Damn book worms."

"You. Promised." she repeated, holding her gaze.

Soul ducked his head slightly, running his hand through his hair before finally letting out a sigh and nodding. Instantly the scowl in her face dropped away to be replaced by a smile as she tugged him through the door of the large music store.

Damnit.

Damnit

Damnit

The single word permeated Soul's mind and effectively summed up his feelings as he stared at the many instruments that hummed with each swing of the door as the air brushed across their surfaces. Still being pulled by Maka he reached out and gently rapped on a cymbal, the clang echoing through the store.

"Afternoon!" the owner called from behind his desk, looking up at the sound. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Piano" Maka urged, tugging on Soul's hand excitedly.

"Like hell." He murmured in return, once again gaining her ire.

"Sorry what was that?"

Soul gritted his teeth. "I said…have any Pianos?"

As he waited for the answer a multitude of questions went through his mind.

Maybe they wouldn't have any? Maybe Maka was just going to disappear and he was going to be left standing alone in this store like an idiot? Maybe he was already dead and this was like, his final moments? Damnit. He better have died doing something cool, like riding his motorcycle off a building. Doubtful. He probably got drunk with Black*Star and Kid and fell down some stairs. Ah, maybe that was it, maybe he was in a Coma and this was all just a dream. Maybe…

"Yup, downstairs. If you need any help just holler."

"Thanks." Soul groaned as Maka already started to tug him towards the staircase. "Careful tiny-tits, you're gonna make me fall."

Maka stopped, a book appearing in her hands. "Do you really wanna go for number two Soul Eater Evans?"

He shied away slightly and followed her without any fight. "Sorry."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Soul felt a tightness form in his chest that only got worse with every step until Maka stopped in front of a black, grand piano. Letting go of his hand she slipped onto the bench before looking up at him expectantly. Tightening his fists he slowly slid next to her, glaring at the instrument before him.

"Will you play for me?" Maka asked softly, green eyes staring up at him with a slightly pleading expression.

He nodded stiffly, but made no move to raise his hands. He simply glared down at the pristine ivory keys, teeth tightening behind closed lips.

"Soul?"

"I can't" he hissed, one hand coming up to shade his eyes. "I haven't played since…" he shook his head.

"I know." Maka sighed, hand coming up to rub his back as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "But I want to hear you play, one more time."

"I don't even remember how." he shook his head again. "I can't ever remember notes…"

He went silent as Maka reached out and gently pressed a single key. His eyes widened as the ivory depressed and a pure G rang out through the empty room. He swallowed hard as his eyes slowly turned to Maka who looked up at him hopefully. "Do you remember?"

He bit the side of his cheek as he felt tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes. Wiping them away hastily he nodded as his arms found life and began to position themselves above the keys. "Yes. I remember Maka."

His eyes closed as his fingers struck out the first few chords. The tone was neither happy nor sad, it simply was. It was the state he lived in. The state he had lived in since she had left. The tempo made a subtle change, gaining strength as he began to pound the keys harder and harder as his breath began to come out in short gasps. It felt like he had been running for hours. But he couldn't stop. He not yet. God everything fucking hurt. His head hurt. His hands hurt. His heart hurt. Like some had ripped it open all over again.

His fingers slammed against the keys again and again as he worked out every ounce of his anger against the poor instrument. Every moment he had spent agonizing over her. Every minute of sleep he had lost blaming himself. Every opportunity he had missed to his grief.

"DAMNIT WHY?" he roared as his fingers crashed into the keys, now lacking any semblance of control. "Why? Why did you have to fucking die? I needed you. I still need you and you're gone."

He stopped playing with cry, hands pressing against the cold keys as his body draped forward, head pressing against the black. He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see her face. He didn't even want to know if she was still there. Either way it would be the worst. Knowing she was gone forever, or knowing she was going to leave. He just…he just wanted it all to stop. He stiffened as he felt a soft hand rub his back, but didn't raise his head.

"You're not real." He mumbled as he began to shake. "I know you're not real."

"Soul." Maka's voice was soft, but it sounded strange… "Soul, please?"

Damnit. Might as well try to memorize her face before she disappeared again. Letting out a heavy sigh he pushed himself up and almost immediately recoiled away.

"Maka?" he gasped as he stared at the girl…no the woman sitting next to him. He felt his pulse quicken even more as he stared at her. She looked the same to be honest. Same hair up in pigtails, maybe a little bit darker. Same big, green eyes. But her face had thinned out, become more defined. She was now only a few inches shorter than him, and her chest…he noted with a VERY quick glance… had grown slightly.

"Oh" he said dumbly as he continued to gape at her. This was what Maka would have turned into. The woman she had always been destined to be. She was…"Beautiful."

She blushed, looking down shyly as Soul scooted back towards her again. "Soul…I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He sighed, reaching out and taking her hand in his as he suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. "So…what happens now?"

Maka shook his head. "I don't think I have much longer here."

Soul's hand tightened around hers. "Don't say that."

"Soul," her hand came up to cup his cheek. "I need you to be strong."

"I can't," he shook his head. "I can't be strong without you."

"Yes you can. I know you can" she smiled, leaning forward until her head was pressed again his. "I believe in you. So I need you to do something for me Soul. I need you to keep living."

"I ca…" he went silent as she put a finger to his lips.

"Soul, I promise you will see me again." She smiled gently. "But if you don't start living again, I'm going to Maka Chop you so hard…" he let out a pained chuckle. "So the next time I see you, when I ask what you've been up to, the answer better not be 'nothing', you understand me Soul Eater Evans."

Soul swallowed down the lump that was permanently lodged in his throat. "Yes…"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Maka bit her lip, her seriousness suddenly slipping away as she blushed again. "Uh...seal it…with a kiss?"

She didn't even have time to hear his answer before his mouth was against hers and his arms moved around her waist, pressing her body against his. His lips moved hungrily against hers as eager tongues met, deepening the kiss until they finally pulled away, both breathing heavily.

"Maka you know." Soul gasped, forehead once again leaning against hers. "You know that…I love you right?"

She smiled. "As long as you know that I love you too?"

Soul nodded, unable to hold back the tears that began to flow as he once again pulled her into a tight embrace. She returned the affection, pulling him into a loving hug as she softly whispered in his ear. "I will see you again."

"I know," he whispered back as he felt the warm in his arms began to falter and finally fade, and he was left alone in the room. "I know."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review<p>

Well that's it. Maybe an extra if something comes to me. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Enjoy

* * *

><p>Son of a bitch it was bright here. Was it always this bright, because that could get annoying really damn fast. Sighing he nodded to the bearded old man who pushed open the large golden gates. Shaking his head against the brightness again he perked up when he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Soul!" Maka screeched as he slowly swaggered through the golden gates and over the clouds towards her. "It's been literally two days? What the hell?"

He shrugged, a smirk forming on his face. "You said live. Went Sky diving. Didn't end well."

"You idiot!" she yelled smashing him on the head even as he pulled her into a tight hug

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review<p>

So I was informed by many friends that this story was depressing as all hell so this is my little omake of what might have happened in the time following. Either way, we all knew they were gonna end up together.

Now to get some other stories written.


End file.
